Lenguas corrompidas
by Supreme Of Freaks
Summary: Susan, una presidiaria inexperta en asuntos carcelarios ingresa en la prisión de Litchfield tras haber sido la responsable de varios asesinatos. Allí no tarda mucho en hacerse enemigos, uno de ellos Alex Vause, a quien odia con toda su alma, pero algo cambiará las cosas dándoles un giro colosal, que despertará la curiosidad de la criminal. (Los caps no tendrán un orden cronológico)
1. Capítulo 1 - Sueño Profundamente Intenso

Sueño profundamente intenso.

Mi mirada se había perdido en las facciones del rostro de Nicky, mientras explicaba con sus labios y detallaba con sus manos un par de batallitas que a las demás de la mesa parecían interesarle y entretenerle como de costumbre. Pero mis oídos no la escuchaban, mi mente no le prestaba atención a sus palabras, pues sólo tenía interés por el sueño que había tenido con ella. Un sueño extraño, que había despertado en mí un profundo y repentino interés por Alex Vause.

Mi tenedor removía la comida que aún estaba en mi plato, a penas tenía hambre.  
—Eh, hermana. ¿No comes? —me preguntó Nicky, terminando de masticar lo que sea que tuviera entre los dientes.  
—No tengo hambre.  
—¿No tienes hambre de eso que hay hoy en tu plato, o es que sólo tienes hambre de quien yo me sé? —me preguntó Nicky, mordiéndose el labio y pasando la lengua sobre éste, con un rostro pícaro.  
No pude evitar sonrojarme y medio sonreír.  
—Tritura tu apestosa comida y calla, anda —le dije con un tono amistoso.  
—Será mejor que Red no te oiga diciendo eso —se llevó el tenedor lleno de comida a la boca, y continuó—. Sino, te pondrá una de sus famosas Mc' tampón sangrante —las de la mesa rieron en voz baja.  
—Se me olvidaba que aquí las paredes tienen ojos...  
—¿Qué mierda de dicho es ese? —preguntó Nicky, mofándose.  
—Pues uno —respondí yo encogiéndome de hombros, alzando las cejas, sin dar mucha más información al respecto.  
—¿En qué piensas, Lestrange? —Nicky volvió a hacer el mismo gesto que antes, con la misma picardía e incluso un poco más de granujería.  
—No sé, ¿en qué quieres que piense, leona? —le piqué yo, intentando imitar su gesto, mordiéndome también el labio.  
Nicky me guiñó el ojo y miró a las de la mesa, altiva, orgullosa.  
—Es el efecto que creo en las mujeres, hermana —le dijo a la monja que se sentaba en nuestra misma mesa, bajando la vista hacia su comida de nuevo.  
Yo por el contrario, aún continuaba nerviosa, mirando a un lado y a otro, buscando por cada recoveco de aquel comedor repleto de mugre y presidiarias a la mujer de mi sueño. A la mujer de cabellos oscuros azabache y ojos azules como el cielo que adornaba mis mañanas antes de entrar en aquel lugar... Ella me recordaba a aquellos días, ella me hacía revivir mi libertad...

Mi entrecejo se frunció cuando no la vi aparecer por allí, y un deje de decepción cruzó mi rostro. Bajé la mirada entonces, suspirando.  
Algo en mí anhelaba volver a verla, desmentir lo que en mi mente aquel sueño había creado. Aquella confusión y aquel desconcierto que tan inquieta me hacían sentir. 

—¿Sabéis esa extraña sensación que se tiene cuando un sueño ha sido tan real, que ya no logras diferenciar qué es lo ficticio y qué es lo real? —las de la mesa me miraron extrañadas—. Sí..., cuando tienes un sueño demasiado auténtico y te despiertas y sientes que todo ha pasado en realidad, ya sabéis...  
—Creo que en eso puede ayudarte Jones —bromeó Nicky. Por el contrario, Yoga Jones me dedicó una de sus cálidas sonrisas.  
—Sigue, cielo —me animó la anciana, pero en aquel momento entró Alex y mi mirada se perdió en ella y en su caminar. Mis ojos se entrecerraron como si el peso de sus pasos recayese sobre mis párpados, mis labios se entreabrieron dejando pasar suaves resquicios de aliento, como suplicándole en silencio un beso.

Alex llevaba la bandeja entre sus manos, y de vez en cuando observaba despreocupada tal vez buscando un sitio en el que sentarse. Mi corazón se aceleró en la incertidumbre de no saber qué lugar había escogido.

—Lestrange —dijo Nicky con un tono melódico, como enviando un mensaje a la galaxia más lejana en la que me había perdido.

—Sí, sí, dime.

—Tierra llamando a Lestrange, hola hola —bromeó, haciendo extraños gestos con sus manos.

—Estoy aquí, ¿no me ves? ¿O has vuelto a abusar del _crack_? —bromeé.

—Eh, tranquila, gatita... Hace mucho que ni huelo esa mierda.

—Es todo un orgullo por tu parte...

—Hola —saludó la voz de Alex mientras tomaba asiento en nuestra mesa—. ¿De qué va hoy la cosa?

—Anda... Mira quién está aquí... —Nicky se mordió el labio, mirándome.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Alex.

—No. Nada. En absoluto. ¿Verdad Nicky? —pateé su espinilla.

Se lamentó bajando la mano para calmar el golpe, con un gesto molesto.

—Sí, joder... Ya te vale, tía... —se acarició con más intensidad un par de veces, y volvió a colocar las manos sobre la mesa.

—Ya, ya... Como si no os conociera ya de sobra —murmuró Alex, divertida, abriendo el envoltorio de la comida.

—Estábamos hablando de sueños que parecen reales —aclaró Yoga Jones con el mismo tono de siempre.

—¿Sueños que parecen reales? ¿Y de qué va la cosa?

—Nos lo estaba explicando Lestrange antes de que vinieras, pero parece que ha viajado a uno de esos sueños porque se ha quedado pasmada mirando las musarañas... —continuó Jones.

Alex me miró, y después su mirada se deslizó hasta mi bandeja, aún repleta de comida.

—¿No comes?

—No, no tengo hambre.

—¿Alguna pesadilla?

—Más bien...

—Puedes contármela. Hace tiempo leí en una novela, que los sueños a veces se mezclan. Quién sabe. Puede que yo también haya soñado lo mismo. Sería curioso, ¿hm?

—No sabes cuanto —murmuré, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Eh, Lestrange, ¿por qué no le cuentas ese sueño tan peculiar tuyo a Vause?

Alex me miró seria, pero interesada.

—Lo haría si lo recordase —le eché en cara a Nicky, como si ella tuviera la culpa de algo que ni siquiera había sucedido, pues sí recordaba aquel sueño. Como para no hacerlo...

—¿No recuerdas ni de qué iba? —preguntó inocentemente Vause.

Me limité a negar con la cabeza, sin decir mucho más. Ella curvó un gesto extraño con los labios, como hinchando un poco los mofletes, alzando las cejas y volviendo a lo suyo. Nicky me miraba relamiéndose los dientes, sonriendo con tanta picardía que hasta me estaba entrando un extraño calor en las mejillas. La miré en un gesto de "¿qué...?" pero ella se encogió de hombros, lanzándome un "¿qué pasa, no puedo mirarte?" o al menos eso quise ver yo...

—¿Vas a comerte eso? —interrumpió una voz detrás de mi hombro. Una voz que no formaba parte de las que estábamos en la mesa. Me giré inmediatamente, no se trataba de otra que de Boo. Miré inconscientemente mi plato, y en seguida negué, tendiéndoselo.

—Gracias por sacarme de esto. No podría habérmelo terminado aunque me dejasen aquí una hora más...

—Para eso estamos —sonrió Boo, con la misma picardía que Nicky. O al menos eso intentó, pero falló desconsideradamente.

—Cuidado con esas miraditas, Lestrange, no querrás que me ponga celosa —bromeó Nicky.

—¿Celosa? Vamos... Tú ya sabes que mi infierno personal es todo tuyo, Nichols...

Nicky sonrió volviendo a lamer sus dientes.

—Bueno, yo no sé vosotras, pero yo ya he terminado —me levanté de la mesa, me despedí con un guiño de las chicas de la mesa y me deslicé hasta fuera, pero el brazo de Alex me detuvo.

« Tengo que hablar contigo. »


	2. Capítulo 2 - Diferentes Conceptos

Sueño profundamente intenso.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

Me giré con el entrecejo ya fruncido, sin entender nada. Eché un rápido vistazo de nuevo a la mesa, Nicky miraba despreocupada aunque atenta hacia nosotras. ¿Habría tenido ella algo que ver? Estaba demasiado lejos de ir a descubrirlo, así que lo único que hice fue mirar a Vause alzando las cejas, interrogativa.

—¿Ahora? —pregunté al ver que no reaccionaba.

—Claro, si tienes un rato.

—Claro —asentí repetidas veces, tranquila—. ¿Dónde quieres hablar?

—Fuera. Necesito respirar algo de pureza aunque sólo se aleje de este sitio un par de metros...

Me levanté de la mesa apoyando las manos en la frialdad del metal y la seguí.

—A veces yo también echo de menos todo aquello que separa la verja...

—¿A veces? —preguntó divertida y sorprendida.

—Era una forma de hablar. Siempre lo echo de menos.

Ya habíamos empezado a caminar en dirección al patio y yo seguía igual de nerviosa, preguntándome de qué quería hablar y por qué había escogido un lugar "tan alejado" como lo era aquel.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy impaciente por saber por qué coño me has traído aquí —reí, cerrando la puerta tras nosotras cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro destino.

—¿Crees que voy a amenazarte? —preguntó ella con guasa.

—No se me ocurriría ningún motivo por el que tuvieras que hacerlo.

Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué tan complicado ves el hacerte amiguita de Pennsatucky y sus zorras?

Alcé las cejas.

—¿Cómo?

—Vamos, ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú misma? Tu compañera de cubículo es "una de sus zorras".

—Precisamente por eso. Me están jodiendo viva, y créeme, si no fuese algo realmente importante no acudiría a ti ni te pediría ayuda.

—Lo sé, pero como siempre me dices, Nicky es más amiga tuya que mía, así que pídeselo a ella —mi paciencia no era altamente notable, y no tardé mucho en intentar escabullirme, pero sus manos me pararon.

—Eh. ¿A qué coño viene eso ahora? Sabes que no tiene sentido que me digas eso.

—Joder, Alex. No me metas en tus mierdas.

—Ah, ahora son mis mierdas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que en algún momento han llegado a ser mis mierdas?

—Nuestras mierdas.

—¿Nuestras? —solté una carcajada—. Estás como una cabra si piensas que voy a ayudarte —intenté huir de nuevo de aquella situación pero no me lo iba a poner tan fácil.

—Que te esperes, coño. A ver. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—Nada que tú puedas ofrecerme —respondí rápidamente.

—Estás a la defensiva conmigo. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Que no me pasa nada, que no quiero hacerlo y punto.

—Ni siquiera te has parado a pensar una estrategia. Simplemente has dicho no porque no te da la gana.

—Exacto, porque no me da la gana.

—Pues muchas gracias.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—¿Qué?

—Ni se te ocurra intentar hacerme sentir culpable.

—¿De qué coño hablas? —rió sarcásticamente, aguzando la mirada.

—No te hagas la loca. Sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo —mi tono de voz había aumentado rápidamente durante la conversación.

—¿Te hago sentir culpable? A lo mejor si te hago sentir culpable es porque lo eres.

—Que te den por el puto culo —volví a intentarlo, pero no logré salir de allí.

—Joder. Relájate, tía. Sólo te estoy pidiendo un favor.

—Sí, un favor que puede joderme la estancia aquí.

—La existencia aquí la tendrás jodida sin ser mi culpa. Esto es una puta cárcel no un parque para críos.

—¿Ahora me estás llamando cría? —alcé las cejas ofendida.

—No metas mierda donde no la estoy echando —protestó frunciendo el ceño.

—No, es que me tienes hasta los cojones dándome ideas de mierda que sólo pueden meterme en líos y aún encima esperas que yo acepte gustosamente. Pues no, las cosas no son así.

—¿Ah no?

—No.

—¿Y cómo son? ¿Como tu quieres que sean? Eres una puta cría consentida que cree que siempre le va a salir todo como espera.

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que eres tú? PORQUE COMO SIGAS ASÍ VAS A ACABAR SIN LABIOS EN LA CARA.

Rió.

—Sin labios.

—Sí, sin labios —contesté gritando.

—Baja la puta voz. Se van a pensar que nos estamos peleando —me chistó.

—¿Y qué coño estamos haciendo sino? ¿Hablando?

—Pues sí. Estamos hablando.

—Esto no es hablar, es discutir por mucho que te empeñes en tergiversar las cosas.

—Yo no tergiverso nada.

—DIOS. ¿Puedes dejarme en puto paz? En serio, no quiero escucharte ni quiero saber nada de ti ni de tus planes de mierda, ¿vale? Déjame en paz, coño —protesté empujándola para poder salir.

—Susan...

—Que pases de mí —continué mi camino, y no volvió a intervenir. No pude verle la cara, pero sabía que se sentía decepcionada y dolida más que yo enfadada. Pero no pude hacer nada, me estaba presionando y a mí nadie me daba órdenes. Ni ella, ni nadie. Ni siquiera los guardas de seguridad de este puto sitio.


End file.
